Pumpkin Juice?
by somethingaboutthemoon
Summary: Lily Evans, LI-ILY EVANS, Lily flower, Lily kins or just plain Lily, apart from she wasn't, fate works in a weird way.         'Please don't ask questions please don't ask questions' she thought to herself. "Evans?" Dammit.


**Pumpkin Juice?**

**Summary: **Lily Evans, LI-ILY EVANS, Lily flower, Lily kins or just plain Lily, apart from she wasn't, fate works in a weird way. Their faces all displaying similar looks of do-you-really-want-to-go-their-cause-bitch-I-bite. 

**So I'm not too sure about this one... tell me what you think?**  
><strong>DISCLAIMING ALL THAT YOU RECOGNISE: JKR is not me therefore I am not her... :'(<strong>

Lily Evans  
>LI-ILY EVANS<br>Lily flower  
>Lily kins<br>Or just plain Lily,  
>Apart from she wasn't,<br>She had startling red hair that shone like the sun,  
>Her eyes danced like a thousand emeralds,<br>And her smile was the most infectious bug going,  
>She had fate on her side oddly enough to,<br>Her and James Potter, written in the stars,  
>But despite what some people say, she was one of the luckiest girls going,<br>She felt something most people dream of feeling all their lives,  
>She felt something so pure it made others smile,<br>Yes, when Lily Evans was just 17 she fell in love,  
>She became the envy of the school and through no fault of her own went on to raise a boy who became famous because he lived,<br>And he lived because of her,  
>Her love and devotion,<br>That was what saved Harry Potter that night; Lily's luck and love  
>But the thing about Lily Evans was, that she deserved whatever luck gave her.<p>

"FREAK, YOU FREAK!" she screamed, "get out, GET OUT! Your kind aren't welcome here anymore, Mum and Dad are gone Lily, FOREVER, does that mean anything to you? They loved you, you were the perfect daughter! You gave them everything, it was always that way, even before you went to your idiot freak asylum, they always would say, 'oh Lily, that's magnificent,' not Petunia, Tuney, NEVER TUNEY"

"Please-" she begged, her red hair flailing around her head, knotted and messy

"GET OUT, I never want to see you again," and that was it, Petunia slammed the door in the face of her sister as Lily cried and begged on the doorstep before, defeated, dropping her gaze to the cobble stone driveway as silent tears scattered the pathway that she walked along. And that was the moment she became Lily Evans, just Lily Evans, no Mum, Dad or sister to butter her up, no no-one. She was alone, sad as that is, if she was never rejected, she would never have left and then, well, she wouldn't have fallen in line with what the stars had planned for her; big things, James Potter.

Yes, this was Lily Evans, perfect soon to be head girl Lily Evans, walking down the street at dusk, clouds rumbling above her as light rain starts to fall, drenching her messy hair, plastering it to her face. But she didn't care, she had lost everything worth having in the space of two short weeks and now she had no one and nothing apart from her trunk that was trailing behind her and her beloved owl that looked like she had seen better days. But trying to see through to the positive side of things, Lily Evans held up her head and though about where she would be in two days time; Hogwarts. But right now, two days seemed like an awfully long way away.

Fate works in a weird way.

She walked into the Great Hall surrounded by friends; they all talked and shared the occasional joke, a sophisticated one of course, then they might link arms as they made their way to the Gryffindor table. She would then sneak a glance over to the Slytherins to always be faced with an empty seat where her used-to-be-best-friend once sat, now he skipped meals, probably scrounged some out of his good-for-nothing group of death-eater friends. This could have possibly been his downfall, as he wasn't there to witness, scratch that, he wasn't there to try and stop the inevitable that day. Even though she wouldn't have listened, he wasn't even there to try, to show her he still cared, to mend a bit of the heart break he had caused that fateful day.

They were all late down, silent and with huge grey bags under their eyes so consequently were left with the seats next to the Marauders or the 'seats from hell' as nicknamed by the rest of their house. Sitting in these seats would almost certainly guarantee you leaving the hall more dishevelled than on arrival, and it was for this reason these seats were always empty.

This I suppose was their punishment for leaving their homework to last minute and as consequence staying up all night completing their charms essay and getting next to no sleep. This left them all in a sulky mood, their faces all displaying similar looks of do-you-really-want-to-go-their-cause-bitch-I-bite expressions.

It was scary to say the least, but hey? Who said the life of a lucky lady was easy?

James Potter, that's who, he would never throw food or anything for that matter at Lily Evans, he grew out of that last year, he was decidedly much more mature now, to the great dismay if he best friend Sirius who had taken it upon himself to fill in for James' lack of immaturity where random people in the hallways were concerned.

So, Lily and her friends all took their seats and then as if on a timer all dropped their heads onto the table, Sirius being Sirius, poked Marlene who was sitting next to him resulting in him getting a hand shaped mark on his cheek. He winked.

"Go on Prongs, say something," someone whispered in an extremely high pitched voice

"Hey, Evans," he said lightly

She grunted not bothering to lift her head from the table, if there was one thing she had learnt this year, it was James Potter was devilishly handsome, he had a cheeky lopsided grin and gorgeous hazel eyes that could captivate even the giant squid, that and she fancied him almost uncontrollably. Right now, if she wasn't so exhausted she would be cursing Dumbledore for making them both Head boy and girl. Seriously, what was Hogwarts? Some sort of match making website? (Muggle thing, don't ask)

"You better eat something Lils otherwise you'll collapse," Mary said shoving a piece of toast under Lily's nose,

"Fine" she replied moodily

As she took a bite of her toast she noticed James staring at her, he looked curious. 'Please don't ask questions please don't ask questions' she thought to herself.

"Evans?"

Dammit

"Uuhh?" she mumbled through a mouth of toast

He held out his hand, she flinched

**Lily's POV**

Wait? Lily, why did you flinch? Stupid, now he thinks you're crazy.

But you are, you're talking to yourself

Shoot pay attention, he just said something...nod and smile Lily, yes, this is working, just carry on, maybe he'll stop... he's stopped! Yesss success! Wait... he's looking expectant... he wants a reply God damn Merlin and his stripy socks.

"Sorry, what did you say?" I said, sounding slightly drunk in my opinion, I could pass it off as a bit dazed hopefully, well I suppose I am. I'm half dead but being forced to talk to this stupid sexy moron who I can now openly admit (only to myself of course) that I fancy the pants off. Look at his eyes... they look all shiny... I phased out again didn't I? DAMN

Then he laughed and obviously seeing the need to repeat himself again (thank god) said, "Lily? Pumpkin juice?"

"Oh-I err- ye- I-"

"She means yes," Mary cut in

He held out his hand again, meaning to pass the cup to me but as my fingers enclosed round it, they brushed his. Now this may not have been a problem had I not been thinking about his amazing eyes a moment before. But I had and it was. Again, DAMMIT.

He had just let go of the cup when our fingers touched for the second time in five seconds, this was too much to cope with this early in the morning so my hand decided to seize up. Nice one Lily. As I was freaking out on the inside, my face looked nonchalant not giving myself away, although I could feel a slight blush creeping up my neck.

The cup slipped out of my weakening grip sending pumpkin juice splashing everywhere, a variety of swear words fell out of my mouth and my instincts told me to run. My friends were all screaming but I had managed to block them out, I'd stood up faster than lightning and had managed to miss the worst of the orange liquid, but as I had stood up I caught James' eye... and damn was it beautiful.

I had climbed off the bench now and I could see the exit, if I could just... someone grabbed my wrist and spun me round. Then the whole hall (not even kidding) went silent and some nervous first year Hufflepuff went and chose that moment to drop their spoon. The sound of metal on stone reverberated through the hall as all eyes were pinned on James Potter's hand clasping my wrist.

A cocky smile formed across his lips, "LI-LY MAR-IE E-VANS" she spoke softly, rolling the syllables off his tongue, "You were so staring into my eyes,"

"Oh yeah? You have no proof,"

"You didn't deny it," his grin grew

"I didn't say I was,"

"Well you're looking into my eyes now,"

And I was... woops

So I shrugged and mumbled something even I couldn't properly understand about the stars

Whatever I said, I will probably be the last to know, but what I did realise was seconds later James was closing the gap between us and planting his lips firmly but softly on mine. I liked it. But at the time I had lost control of all my facial features so decided I needed to make sure he knew I liked it.

His hands were resting on my waist and in my hair, then on my back and near my... in front of Professor Dumbledore as well.

I wrapped one of my arms round his waist and pulled him closer, the other I quickly used to pinch his arse. As he slowly broke away from me, grinning like a fool, I slapped him hard on the cheek earning a small yelp from him, then I leant up and kissed softly where there was a red patch forming.

The whole hall erupted in cheers.

"James?" I whispered

"Yes Lily?"

"Go get me some pumpkin juice,"

It was quite a sight to be seen I have to say, and one I watch regularly for that matter, as for Lily Evans, it was never going to be easy, but she had fate on her side and love in her heart and on top of all that she had James Potter. After all, it was written in the stars.

**Hmm... Thoughts? They really help me improve **

**I know half is like deep and stuff and the second half is a bit light hearted, that was just my attempt at portraying two different POV's did it work? Did it not work? If so why? **

**Anyway, work experience is a drag and I'm up early tomorrow so goodnight!**

**IMASLYTHERINONTHEINSIDE**

**Theressomethingaboutthemoon x**


End file.
